sandyypboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Skateboard Gang
Mit, Toshi and Yama are a part of a group of skateboarding youths in Karakura Town. Mit is a member of a skateboarding group of youths in Karakura Town. Appearance He has a black goatee, as well as rings on his nose and left eyebrow. He wears a black t-shirt, light colored trousers and a hat.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 5 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Toshi is among the group that disturbs the resting place of the spirit of a little girl by knocking over flowers left as an offering to her. He witnesses Ichigo Kurosaki kicking Yama and Toshi before pointing out the flowers lying on the ground nearby. Ichigo demands to know what it is, singling out Mit to answer. Mit correctly answers that it was an offering to the little girl before Ichigo kicks him in the face. The group flees after Ichigo and the dead spirit scare them off.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 4-7 Toshi is a member of a skateboarding group of youths in Karakura Town. Appearance He is an averaged sized adult. He has black hair and mustache. He has dark pupils and several items of jewelry, including a gold nose ring, necklace and bracelets. He wears trousers, a t-shirt and grey beanie hat. Personality He is a boy who enjoys skateboarding and he reacts angrily when Kurosaki Ichigo attacks Yama.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 4 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Toshi is among the group that disturbs the resting place of the spirit of a little girl by knocking over flowers left as an offering to her. When Ichigo Kurosaki knocks Yama to the ground for this, Toshi angrily shouts at Ichigo. He is then promptly kicked in the face and collapses to the ground. Ichigo then stamps on his head as he points out the knocked over offering. The group flees after Ichigo and the dead spirit scare them off. Trivia * In the English dub, he was erroneously called Lil' Yama, mixing him up with Yama-Bro. Yama | image = | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Skateboard Gang | previous team = | partner = Mit and Toshi | base of operations = Karakura Town, Tokyo, Japan, Human World | relatives = | education = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of a skateboarding group of youths in Karakura Town. Appearance Yama wears a green beanie hat. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Yama is among the group that disturbs the resting place of the spirit of a little girl by knocking over flowers left as an offering to her. He is consequently knocked to the ground as a result of a kick from Ichigo Kurosaki. The group flees after Ichigo and the dead spirit scare them off. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Draft Page